


'Till the sun grows cold

by caesarjoestar



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Gift Giving, M/M, Married Couple, Trans Newton Geiszler, probably wont be all that much in the fic but its important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Newt and Hermann's wedding anniversary gifts over the years.





	1. Paper and Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> "I love thee,  
> I love but thee with a love that shall not die,  
> 'Till the sun grows cold,  
> And the stars grow old."
> 
> \- _Bayard Taylor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1 Year:**
> 
> US: Paper  
> UK: Cotton

Newt and Hermann got married in the freezing cold of the Anchorage Shatterdome on the incredibly frigid morning of 10th of August 2018. They don’t make a big deal of it and to be honest the majority of their coworkers actively dislike them so no one really pays them much mind.

 

In early July of 2019 they two men decide together that they will get each other wedding anniversary gifts using the traditional gift list. This, of course, goes horribly wrong just like most things the couple do.

 

Because when Newt hands Hermann one of the more expensive Moleskine notebooks and Hermann hands Newt a cotton dress shirt and tie the two men give each other confused looks. Which then turns into a huge argument and screaming match about who got the gifts wrong (until they decide to google it and find out that the US and UK versions of the lists are different.) 

 

After that whole debacle, they then decide to use their own respective versions of the gift lists.


	2. Cotton and Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **2 Years:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> US: Cotton  
> UK: Paper

Of course, the universe is playing a giant cosmic joke on the two scientists as usual by switching the gifts to the opposite of each other on the second year, but they both already agreed to this so they just have to grin and bare it.

 

* * *

 

Newt slips a white box into Hermann’s hands once they get back to their room after a long day of working in the lab (saving the world can’t wait even for their wedding anniversary.) 

 

Hermann lets slip a small smile to his husband and opens the lid to reveal thermal compression socks. He needs the compression socks to help with his leg and since they’re stationed in what seems to be the coldest place on earth the extra piece of thermal layering is much needed. It’s the exact kind of gift Hermann likes,  _ practical. _

 

“Thank you,” Hermann says to Newt in a genuinely appreciative tone and then he spots it, there's something underneath the socks. He gently picks up the socks and by the way, Newt is starting to grin wildly that it must be another gift. Something that Newt thought was ‘hilarious’ when it rarely ever was. He reached in and pulled out a folded white shirt, however, when he unfolded it Hermann found that it was a graphic t-shirt (oh, how Hermann Gottlieb despised graphic t-shirts.) The shirt read ‘Yes, I’m always right’ with a right angle above it.  _ Har Har, very funny Newt. _

 

“Well, now you’ve ruined it.”

 

Newt, however, didn’t seem to be very offended by this commit, he simply rolled his eyes and asked for his gift.

 

Sighing, Hermann took out his own gift and handed it to Newt. It was long and tube-like, when Newt had ripped the wrapping paper away was revealed to be a Nirvana poster. Not just any Nirvana poster, but a  _ fucking _ signed poster.

 

A happy little squeal left Newt’s lips as he excitedly jumped up and down on the spot.  

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you  _ so much- _ ” His babbling was cut off as Hermann pressed a chaste kiss to Newt’s lips.

 

“You’re quite welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhh i was gonna write 10 chaps of this but it got boring so i gave up lol
> 
> hhhhhhhhhh jacob tired
> 
> also heres the [shirt](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--WBl8QkrX--/t_Resized%20Artwork/c_crop,x_10,y_10/c_fit,h_495/c_crop,g_north_west,h_626,w_470,x_-79,y_0/g_north_west,u_upload:v1462829024:production:blanks:a59x1cgomgu5lprfjlmi,x_-474,y_-325/b_rgb:eeeeee/c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1537270557/production/designs/3174053_0.jpg) newt gave herms

**Author's Note:**

> ok so whatsup bebos? basically got this idea for this fic from watching gone girl (lmao ikr?) so uhhhhH yeah


End file.
